World Corruption
by Pulvis Adagnitio
Summary: Parallel universes lose integrity and high-energy scenarios can result in random quantum teleportation of sizes forbidden by the Second Law of Thermodynamics. The first victim, and not the last, is a Protoss Zealot trapped in the hostile world, Minecraft. MASSIVE Crossover with good grammar and logical/rational plot.
1. Prologue - Dark World

Author's Note: This is still beta. Any pointers or criticism will be gladly accepted.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AESEARIA<span>_**

* * *

><p>Shakuras was a dark and foreboding planet. Eternal twilight settled over a featureless desert, and vegetation was virtually non-existent. The <em>Nera'zim <em>would not have even settled here had it not been for the Xel'Naga artifacts scattered about the face of the planet. After the Fall of Aiur, there was no choice but for the Protoss to escape to this desolate hellish place away from the Zerg, who had savagely defiled their homeworld like every other they come upon.

There was one thing the vast sand plains were good for, however; there was plenty space for an entire Protoss army to stand, awaiting Mass Recall from the Mothership that was quickly approaching Aiur. The Protoss had bid their time for quite a while now, and the strength they had mustered was quite formidable. Countless Colossi towered over Zealots who seemed miniscule in comparison, casting their shadows over Dark and High Templar alike.

_This discrimination and hatred is quite bothersome_, Aesearia noted duly, scanning the tense faces of her Protoss brethren about her. She, being of higher rank, stood at the forefront of a Zealot section platoon, and had a good vantage point for seeing other officers. The tension in their faces was not only a sign of anxiety for the upcoming battle, but also one that betrayed their feelings towards their "brothers in arms". Nera'zim who had been the outcasts and foes of the Templar not too long ago now had to fight side by side with the same group who had alienated them, and old hatred and distrusts ran deep within the soul. Only a handful were accepting of their new allies, and few faces she saw spoke of that. There was still fear of betrayal ripe upon the air, almost like a tangible thing. All this was apparent when Nera'zim engineers had, some weeks ago, demanded to view the programming of all robotic units within the army and to lock them down for Recall after inspection. The command (for it was clear that the term "request" was too weak) was taken none too lightly by the Templar, and outrage stank amongst the Khala.

Personally, Aesearia had no tastes for such foolish folly. Even from a logical point of view, they had no choice now but to trust one another, for divided they were surely too weak. As to what happens after the battle, she cared not a bit; after all, even if a betrayal were to come, it would be after the battle, for surely even the Nera'zim would not be so foolish as to stab the back of the Templar while the Zerg stood undefeated.

The few Warp Prisms that stayed behind displayed the approximate wait time to be another 120 seconds. The quiet in the air was almost deafening as a different kind of unease ran itself through the army. There were many young warriors amongst their ranks, green and unblooded. _Doubtless that many and more would commit some kind of act of cowardice before the battle was done, _Aesearia thought sadly. Since the Fall of Aiur Zealot training simply was not as rigorous as it used to be, as the army's need of Zealots had never been higher before. Training that used to last for a century was now cut to nearly a quarter of that time, even though many mentors have argued that green Zealots were as good as no Zealots in battle. Nonetheless, Aesearia had somehow managed to secure many veteran Zealots in her platoon.

The screen closest to her now displayed less than 50 seconds left. She had experienced Recall once, and it was not the most pleasant experience. She braced herself for the mental confusion that would surely follow the teleportation –

– there was a bright flash of brilliant blue –

– disorientation –


	2. Chapter 1 - Potential Functions

Author's Note: Well, I realize that there was a rather long hiatus between the last chapter and this one. Eh. :P Running low on time is a curse. Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews plz! :D

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AESEARIA<span>_**

* * *

><p>Consciousness hit her like a hammer. Sunlight, which she had not seen for quite a while, shined down on her. Her mind still groggy, she propped herself into a sitting position –<p>

- and found cubes around her.

Cubes in grotesque mimicry of grass and trees surrounded her, square patterns etched upon them. Even the sun was a square.

The first thought that hit her was that no star could even possibly assume a cube shape. The second thought was that something had gone terribly wrong and she had been teleported to the wrong planet. The third thought was that no planet like this could even exist at all.

She gave a psionic burst and reached into her own mind. Upon a quick examination she concluded that she was not in a dream. By now panic had built up in her quite nicely, and –

- _Moooooooo_

Aesearia turned and saw a parody of an animal made of cubes and prisms. Its disturbing eyes beheld her in a blank stare, and its head slowly cocked sideways.

Hoping for something, Aesearia reached into the animal's mind, in anticipation of perhaps some sort of sentience –

Nothing.

But there was more. Behind the blank façade she saw more – expectations, of sorts – codes.

She was completely perplexed. Was this a robot? She reached out and felt the thing, but it was nothing extraordinary, just tough skin.

"Fascinating," she breathed, her mind quickly working. Nature simply doesn't manifest itself in discrete edges; it doesn't like to. There's always imperfections, rounded corners, and the such. The only way these cubes could be here is either one, someone with too much free time finally went crazy and manually made everything cubes, or two (and more likely), these little cubes were the fundamental building blocks of this world.

Which implies she'd been teleported to not a different planet, but a different universe entirely.

Of course, she'd heard the theory of multiverses and done the mathematics involved; but supposedly, the sheer amount of energy involved was beyond even Protoss technology.

Deciding that the nature of her dilemma couldn't just quite yet be determined, she reached out with her mind to, perhaps, try to detect some type of conscience –

Nothing.

This was like silence to Protoss. Normally, the hubbub of psionic activity is registered as a constant and filed to the back of the mind and ignored – like the humming of computers or singing of birds for humans. It is not until true silence hits you on the side of the head that you begin to appreciate this background noise, of sorts.

Disgust began to build within her. There was something simply _unnatural_ about sensing… _nothing_. Disgruntled, she raised herself up and began to walk. After all, night was fast approaching.

Her plan was to walk in a straight line and hope that she might run into someone. There was the possibility that some entity was blocking the psionic signals (she refused to believe sentience did not exist here), after all.

It was shortly after the sun set that she met her first creature.

The thing was vaguely humanoid, its skin a gross shade of green, its eyes black and dead. It moved lethargically, almost comically so. The only thing that warned Aesearia was its hostile intent.

When its moaning sounds startled her, Aesearia first searched its mind in some hope of a semblance of a mind. Unfortunately, there was nothing but a constant urge to kill. She ended it with two quick swipes.

But then the truly odd happened.

The creature dissolved cube by cube into smoke (which was, surprise, also cubes), leaving floating pieces of glowing orbs and reddish things behind. Fascinated, she put herself on the ground to better examine the orbs, observing with awe at how the balls gravitated towards her when her hand got close. The first conclusion she came to: this force of attraction was inversely proportional to distance raised to the second power or higher. Of course, if she could establish a stable orbit of these orbs, she could possibly determine the potential function that governed their –

"Don't move a muscle."


End file.
